


Favours

by ephoort



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephoort/pseuds/ephoort
Summary: Clarke Griffin can't really stand Octavia's older brother, but unfortunately, due to her annoying stubbornness she finds herself in an inauspicious situation, can she find a way out of it? Or will she be stuck with the bane of her existence?





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, This is my first Bellarke fiction ever!!! YAY!!! Anyways, the chapters will get longer I promise, ranging from around 4000-5000 ok lol. Thanks!

Clarke was freaking out. Not just your normal oh-I-failed-an-exam-freaking out, no this was much more serious.

"Clarke, you seriously gotta chill, you're making me exhausted just looking at you," Octavia called out to her from where she was sitting on the sofa.

"How can you even see what I'm doing? You're not even facing my direction," Clarke responded, still pacing up and down the living room to their quaint, small apartment.

"I'm a mind reader," Octavia shot at her, then a moment later,

"Plus I can hear your feet pacing up and down, our apartment is kinda cramped so it's not like it's hard or anything."

"Hey! It's not cramped, it's... comfy."

"Clarke, you know I love you, but this apartment is pretty shitty."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend's honesty, they really had tried their best with the apartment. You should have seen it before they re-decorated it, at least now it's liveable.

Clarke paused her pacing to go and sit next to Octavia on the sofa, she really needed to vent about her problems and although Octavia is pretty fidgety and restless, overall she gives OK advice (plus she's pretty much Clarke's only friend).

"Go for it," Octavia said, as she sat up.

"Okay-so-I-may-or-may-not-have-told-my-mother-in-an-angry-argument-that-I-was-dating-someone-I mean-she-was-being-really-irritating-and-it-just-sort-of-came-out-and-you-know-what-Abigail-Griffin-is-like-and-now-she-"

"Okay, Clarke breathe!"

"Sorry," She apologized, letting out a long breath and looking slightly sheepish, "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit, now let's get this straight, you told your mom you have a boyfriend and now she wants to meet him?"

"Yeah basically,"

"And you need someone to pose as the boyfriend?"

"I guess that's one of my options, I don't know, I would tell my mom the truth but you know how stubborn I am,"

"Unfortunately, " Octavia teases.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Okay, but seriously, what am I going to do?"

"Well, I think I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"Try me, I'm seriously desperate."

After Octavia explained her poor excuse for a plan, it turned out she was right, Clarke definitely did not like this plan. And although she may be desperate she is definitely not desperate enough to ask Bellamy - Octavia's obnoxious older brother for a favour. Mostly because he's a pretentious asshole who will bear this over her for ages, and also because it would be extremely awkward.

"You're not serious," Clarke laughed.

"Deadly" Octavia replied.

"Bellamy and I don't even like each other, in fact, we hold a mutual disdain for one and other and you think we can pull off dating?" Clarke asks, appalled at her friend's clear lack of actually thinking an idea through, and just generally appalled at the idea of itself.

"Fine," Octavia huffed, annoyed.

"You're not still trying to play cupid, are you?"

"Er..um..well.." Octavia stuttered, having the decency to look at least a little guilty.

"Octaviaaaaaa!" Clarke whines.

"Can you really blame me? You both love reading, you're both over-protective, stubborn, kind, intelligent and caring! You're basically perfect for one another."

"That's not your decision to make O! Bellamy has made it clear that he doesn't like me, he started judging me before he even met me!"

"He's always had poor judgement!" Octavia argues.

"Please, O, can you just let this go?"

"Fine," Octavia whines, probably not fine with this at all.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I guess I'll just tell my mom that we broke up or something?"

"Alright, Goodnight."

"Night O,"

Clarke made her way into her bedroom, slipping into a tank top and some shorts before bringing the sheets up to cover herself.

"Don't forget we're going out for drinks tomorrow with Monty and Jasper!" She heard Octavia's voice call out from the living room.

Clarke sighed loudly. It's not that she doesn't like Monty or Jasper, they're great and all, but she wouldn't class them as her friends. Octavia is her only friend, well apart from Wells but she barely sees him now that he got a girlfriend and they decided to move to Paris. She wouldn't say she's an introvert exactly but, well okay, she's totally an introvert. She avoids going out at all costs, preferring the comfort of her bed rather than going out into a sticky, hot club where people are practically dry humping each other. It's pretty disgusting. She's also socially awkward and has been in a dating slump ever since Lexa, who dumped her for Costia, her childhood friend. Dating sucks, and she's not really sure she sees much appeal in it anymore. Sure it's nice, for some time, but all things come to an end at one point. It just seems like a lot of emotional baggage. There's always one night stands, but she hasn't seen much of an appeal in that either - having sex with a stranger? Gross! Who knows how many STDs they have been carrying around? And morning awkwardness? no, thank you.

As Clarke contemplated the pros and cons of dating, she missed the phone call that Octavia was having with her brother.

*****

"O, I already told you, I have plans with Gina tomorrow..." Bellamy informed Octavia, for what seems like the millionth time now, his sister really doesn't listen to anything he's saying.

"Please, Bell! For me?" Octavia begged, he can practically see her puppy dog eyes, and the picture she sent him confirms that theory.

"Fine, I guess I'll just cancel with Gina then.."

"Okay, you're welcome by the way!"

"Why should I be thanking you?"

"I gave you an excuse to ditch your awkward chat with Gina,"

"Hey, it's not awkward anymore, okay? We're friends, the breakup was mutual."

"Right, I just don't believe anyone can be friends with their ex,"

"Well not everyone is as intense as you are Octavia,"

"Whatever, Love you, big bro! Say hi to Lincoln for me!"

"Yeah, no, goodnight O."

"Night,"

***

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Clarke heard Octavia sing from inside her room, obnoxiously loud for someone in the morning.

Clarke let out a groan before mumbling something unintelligent, no one should be allowed to be this happy or this energetic in the mornings.

"Clarkey! It's a beautiful morning, enjoy it!" Her roommate boasted, her perkiness was not reciprocated by Clarke.

"It *was* a beautiful morning before you came screaming in here," She grunted, very much displeased. Clarke Griffin was most definitely not a fan of mornings.

"Well, I'm sorry," Octavia replied, not seeming sorry in the slightest, in fact, she was sporting a broad grin.

"I'm sure you are," Clarke muttered, sarcastically.

Octavia skipped merrily out of Clarke's room to go on her morning room. There has to be something wrong with her, no way was anyone *that* perky.

Clarke began to fall back into her dreamless sleep before being interrupted, again. However, this was not due to a joyful teenager instead, an angry ring filled up the room.

Just great, Clarke thought to herself, If that's her mom she's totally going to lose it. It wasn't her mother though, it was a foreign number she'd never seen before. Oh, what the heck. Without much consideration, she answered the call clearing her throat,

"Um.. hello?"

"Is this Clarke?" A familiar, deep voice grumbled.

"Depends,"

"On what?"

"Who's asking?"

"It's me, Bellamy."

Bellamy? Why was Bellamy calling her?

"Clarke? Are you still there?" He spoke, sounding irritated.

Gosh, he was so impatient.

"Here, what's up?" She asked, trying to sound as civil as possible.

"Listen I know you're probably busy-"

"I am actually, so make it quick."

She wasn't busy, but he doesn't know that. Besides, she'd really like to resume her sleeping, not talk to Octavia's older brother.

She could practically feel him rolling his eyes on the other side of the phone.

"Well, It's Octavia's birthday soon.."

"I know that."

"And I was, well, I was wondering if you'd.."

She could hear the strain in his voice, he really did not like asking anyone for help or relying on anyone else. Clearly, this was paining him and Clarke rejoiced in the fact.

"Spit it out, Blake." Clarke grinned to herself, she was going to enjoy the feeling that Bellamy Blake - who was unbearably proud and never let anyone do anything for him - owed her a favour.

"Okay, so obviously, I don't really know many of O's friends, and I can't really hold her party here because I share with Miller, and I'm not sure he'd really like a party all night seeing as he has early shifts.."

"And you wanted me to help you?"

"Uh.. yeah pretty much," Bellamy spoke, sheepishly.

Suddenly, an idea plummeted itself into Clarke's head. Brilliant.

"Okay.. I'll help you..on one condition."

***

Clarke has got to be fucking mad, Bellamy thought to himself as he replayed her words over and over in his head. He hadn't even given her an answer, just mumbled a quick "I'll think about it," and ended the call before she could even reply.

But seriously? How could Clarke think that this was a good idea? Him and her? together? No way would they pass as a couple - and frankly, it'd just be awkward. Would he have to touch her? What if he had to kiss her? Bellamy cringed at the thought. Gross, she was such a pain in the ass.

But, he had to do this for Octavia. He needs to step up and be a good big brother. Even if it means being Clarke's you-know-what. Okay, maybe he was being pretty childish about this. All he had to do was fool her mother for one night, then they could break up and part their separate ways. Yeah. Sounds good.

Bellamy decided to send a text to Clarke, accepting her offer and asked her whether she'd like to meet for coffee to discuss things further.

Around 5 minutes later, he received a text back confirming.

***

Clarke admired herself as she looked at the mirror, she was sporting a white, lacey blouse with the first three buttons undone, showing a small preview of cleavage and some ordinary blue jeans with nude pumps. She'd opted for minimal makeup, wearing a thin layer of mascara and some concealer.

She began to prepare herself for her lunch with Bellamy, she wasn't sure how he'd act; cocky? rude? kind? grumpy? It was hard to tell with him.

Clarke was somewhat startled that he'd agreed to her proposition. He must really want Octavia to have a prodigious birthday party. Not that she wouldn't have helped him out either way, but he didn't need to know that.

Glancing at herself one more time, she grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment calling her goodbyes to Octavia (who was too busy texting Lincoln to notice the absence of her roommate).

***

He got to the Cafè 10 minutes early, checking his watch which displayed the time 10:15, now all he had to do was wait.

He wore a loose grey shirt that he'd chucked on and some black jeans, he decided to leave his hair in its dishevelled state. It wasn't like he was going on a date, he was just going to meet Clarke, or 'The Princess' as he liked to refer to her as.

A waitress with the tag name 'Harper' approached him, twirling her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes at him a little excessively.

"Hey," She spoke, seductively, plastering on a smirk.

"Hey," He said, grinning his wolfish grin.

"Need anything?"

"Just you,"

Harper let out a silly giggle, taking his flirting as an invitation to sit down.

"Uh... don't you have a job to do?" He asked, hoping that she'd move before Clarke got here, he could practically see her unamused glare already.

"Yeah.. but I'd rather do you instead," She whispered, leaning in.

Oh wow, was she always this close? Bellamy started to freak out, he didn't really know what to do. On one hand there was a cute girl trying to seduce him, but on the other hand, he was waiting for Clarke, who would definitely have a few words to say about this. Not that he was scared of her or anything because that would be ridiculous.

Thankfully, he didn't need to make that choice for said blonde was storming over, assessing the situation.

"Um, what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Clarke snapped at the girl, glaring at her.

Well shit. Wait... BOYFRIEND?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter, sorry, I just wanted to have something out.

Harper jumped, clearly not expecting the outburst or the exasperated blonde that came with it.

When she caught the murderous glare Clarke was firing her, she smiled sweetly in response,

"Sorry, he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend," She said, shrugging and not seeming very apologetic at all.

"Well he does, besides, don't you have a job to do?" Clarke retorted, crossing her arms over her chest emphasising her large breasts that Bellamy definitely *did not* look at because that would be disgusting and it's *Clarke*.

Harper responded by getting up and rolling her eyes, before doing so though, she tucked a small, scrappy piece of paper into the pocket of Bellamy's t-shirt which what he presumed was her number scribbled onto it.

"Call me if you get sick of the crazy bitch," She whispered, winking and then strutted away to get on with her job.

***  
Clarke sat down in the chair that Harper was sitting on previously, turning to Bellamy.

"You seriously can't keep it in your pants for less than five minutes?" Clarke sneered, she couldn't believe he was flirting with the waitress, he was meant to be her boyfriend! She didn't care if it was fake or not.

"I didn't realize you were the jealous type Princess," He teased, smirking at her.

Clarke felt herself blush a little at that, but refused to let him know he'd affected her,

"No, I just don't appreciate my "boyfriend" flirting with other girls,"

"Wait we have to act like boyfriend and girlfriend in public?" Bellamy asked, startled.

"Uh yeah... If we want to convince Abby that we're a couple we need practice because she would never believe I'd go out with you."

"What Princess, I'm not your type? Ouch," He mocked sarcastically.

"Sorry to bruise your ego," 

"Forgot you're only into self-obsessed snobs, much like yourself." He spat, scowling.

"That's not true and you know it," She hissed, leaning in closer.

"No, I don't know Princess, but what I do know, is that you're a self-entitled, spoilt brat," 

Bellamy followed her movements as he spoke, leaning in until their mouths were practically touching, she could count the little specs of brown freckles scattered across his tan, bronze, skin, her breathing hitched at the lack of personal space the atmosphere, electric and sparking with sexual tension.

Just as she thought he was going to lean in even further, reducing the small gap separating their mouths from interlocking, he pulled away abruptly.

"We should probably talk about this arrangement," He spoke nonchalantly as if they hadn't just *almost* kissed five seconds ago.

Clarke, still too flustered to speak, seeing as she was extremely embarrassed that she'd been willing to kiss Bellamy Blake, nodded stupidly. What was wrong with her body? Did she really have a sexual attraction to him? Well, she knew he wasn't totally horrendous when it came to looks but, seriously? She'd just almost let Bellamy Blake kiss her! Heck, she wanted him too!

And what was that feeling? In the pit of her stomach, that made her feel all fluttery inside? Were those butterflies? Oh no, this cannot be happening! No way was she getting butterflies from *him*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, idk... leave a comment =) follow me on wattpad @bellamyscutehi

Clarke was exhausted when she got home, sure all she did was go to a cafè to meet Bellamy, but it was a Saturday and Saturday's were lazy days for her. She just wanted to sleep, even though she knew she should probably text Raven to see if she was going out with her, Octavia, Monty and Jasper. As if on cue, her phone lit up with a ding. 

Hmm... must be raven, she thought.

unknown number: Clarke?

clarke: is this Bellamy by any chance?

asshole: bingo

clarke: what do you want?

asshole: what, I can't just text you for the fun of it? ;) ;)

clarke: cut the bs Bellamy, what's up? 

asshole: well I was wondering when actually is Abby's engagement party?

clarke: aren't you like bffs with Marcus? can't you just ask him........?

asshole: I could but I decided to ask you instead ;)

clarke: lucky me... give me a minute ill go check my calendar, brb.

Clarke dropped her phone onto the bed and roamed around her bedroom scanning for the misplaced calender Raven had insisted that she should buy. 

When you think of Clarke Griffin, daughter of the respected and well-known surgeon, Abby Griffin, you'd probably assume she was organised, neat, tidy, put together. However, in reality, she was quite the opposite. Unfortunately, her things always seem to go missing somehow and her alarm clock should most definitely be more uproarious, seeing as she sleeps right through it, disregarding the alarming beep beep.

Ah, here it is! She thought.

She then picked up a bedraggled looking calendar from the side of her bed,

Wonder how it got there...

Clarke scrambled to find the date of the aforementioned party, she knew it was in February which was about a month from now. After about two minutes of scurrying through the many pages, she eventually pinpointed the date of the event.

asshole: you still there Princess??

clarke: got the date !!!!!!!!!

***

How long does it take to check a calendar? She hadn't replied for over 10 minutes, and Bellamy was getting a little impatient.

bellamy: you still there Princess??

princess: got the date !!!!!!!!

About time, he thought.

bellamy: and..?

princess: and

princess: ...

bellamy: well.. are u gonna tell me?

princess: oh right yeah, sorry... it's february 13th.

bellamy: sweet, i should be free, that's a saturday right?

princess: yeah, saturday through to sunday, my mom told me she booked us a room.

bellamy: uh.. we're gonna share a room?

princess: well yeah, that's what couples do, right?

bellamy: right.. 

princess: don't worry, im like 80% sure my moms gonna book a room with two beds.

bellamy: oh ok, sounds good.

princess: yeah, btw thanks.

bellamy: no problem, as long as you hold up your side of the deal.

princess: yeah but, i was gonna help u regardless, you know?

bellamy: well i'm feeling real nice these days, plus it's good to know that Clarke Griffin owes me a favour ;p

princess: and you ruined it..

bellamy: bye Princess. 

princess: bye Asshole.

***

Clarke switched off her phone and tucked it under her pillow, she didn't really have anything productive to do today, so she decided to yank out her sketchbook and start drawing whatever came to mind. Art has always been something special and sacred to her when she draws it feels as if she's in another world completely. Isolated and oblivious to everything in her surroundings and to Octavia calling her name.

"CLARKEEEEEE!" 

She sighed and discarded her unfinished sketch, making her way over to the living room to see what O was so worked up about.

"What's up?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU READY?!"

"Ready? for what?"

"To go out.."

"Oh shit yeah, but it's only like 11 am, right?"

"Uh... wrong, it's 5 pm,"

Wow, she must have been sketching for longer than she thought.

Like much, much longer.

"Are you OK?" Octavia asks, surveying Clarke to see if she's sick by placing her palm on Clarke's forehead.

"I'm fine, I just got a little carried away with my art is all," She reassures, swatting away Octavia's hand and moving to the kitchen to grab an apple.

Octavia smiles, "What were you drawing?" 

"Uh, the um, outside," She fibs.

Octavia makes a strange face, her brow creasing like she might not believe her, but she doesn't press on it (which is a very unlike Octavia thing to do) so Clarke remains biting on her apple.

Clarke's not really sure why she lied to Octavia. Maybe because what she actually drew was a little disconcerting.

She didn't want Octavia to worry about her, and she's sure that if Octavia were to see it then she'd grow perturbed.

"Are you ready to go shopping?!" Octavia beams grinning.

Clarke frowns, "I don't remember agreeing to go shopping.."

"That's because you didn't, I made the decision for you!"

"Of course you did."

"Go grab your purse!"

"Why exactly are we going shopping anyways?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already," Octavia says, shooting her a disapproving look.

I wish, Clarke thought, Maybe If I pretend I forgot she won't take me out shopping?

"Clarke! I swear you're the most forgetful person I know," Octavia whines, "We're going out for drinks now go retrieve your purse and I'll meet you outside the apartment,"

So much for that idea.

Reluctantly, Clarke pulls on her plaid jacket and grabs her shoulder bag, stuffing necessities into it.

She really disrelishes shopping. All those tedious, long hours of walking around, most of the time she doesn't even end up buying anything. However, she supposed she ought to buy something new for tonight, seeing as she hasn't bought anything in a while (although most of her shopping is done online). There was also Octavia's birthday coming up, and her mothers' engagement party, but she figured she'd shop for that another time.

***

"Octavia, I doubt there's anything here, can't we just go?" Clarke pleaded her friend.

Both girls had been shopping for around about two hours now, Octavia had gotten a load of things (which was to be expected) and of course, Clarke had bought nothing.

"No! We're getting something for you, and that's final! All of your clothes look like you got them from your mother," Octavia insisted, throwing Clarke random tops and dresses.

Clarke had to flatten down some of the items just so she could see Octavia's face; yup there were that many.

"Why are you so emphatic about this?" She groans.

"No reason," 

Clarke sighed, "I guess I'll take this stuff to the dressing room?"

"Mhm, you do that."

Clarke wondered over to the dressing rooms, carrying an armful of mismatched clothes. They'd have to leave soon, the mall closes at 8 pm. She could just pretend that she's tried on the clothes and found one she liked to Octavia, what's the worse that could happen?

"O, I'm ready to leave!" She yelled from inside the dressing room instantaneously grabbing a dark, sequined piece of material that looked around her size.

Octavia peeped her head around the curtain,

"Did you try it on?"

"Yup," Clarke lied, plastering on a strained smile.

Clarke was an abominable liar, sadly. Causing Octavia to shoot her the same strange look from before, albeit she didn't persist any longer.

"Well, alright then, let's go pay for it!" 

Clarke let out a breath of relief and ambled to the cash register, much different in contrast to Octavia's chirpy skipping.

The employee seemed inattentive and bored judging by the distasteful look she gave Octavia who was sporting a large grin (must be a blake thing), clearly annoyed at the fact she had to work until late hours.

She grunted a grudging "Hope you like your purchase," as the two of them strolled out of the store.

"I'm really surprised you bought that, Clarke," Octavia says, raising an eyebrow at Clarke,

"Yeah well, I thought it looked nice." Clarke murmured, her voice ending an octave higher than normal.

Clarke began to feel a little uneasy, she hadn't really properly looked at the dress. A hundred different scenarios clouded her mind, she didn't even hear Octavia talking.

"Clarke?" 

"Mmm?"

"Did you just hear what I said?"

"Uh yeah!"

Why can't she stop lying to Octavia today?

"Alright, so he'll be there, Raven will be there, Lincoln will be there and of course Monty and Jasper."

Wait... Who is the 'he' she's talking about?

"Right, okay."

She can't ask Octavia who she's talking about because then she'd know that Clarke lied about listening, and then she'd probably ask a copious amount of questions.


End file.
